Destiny's Agenda
by Ice Dragon
Summary: An angsty fic about a certain digidestined.....Please r&r. PG13 for thoughts of suicide and death.


Hi everyone. Time for the boring disclaimer. Ahem, I don't own Digimon or any of its characters. In fact, what do I own? Let's see. (Checks pockets). Some seashells, a dollar, and some dirt. I'm not sure they're even mine...Oh well, on with the story.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Death.   
It comes to us all at one point or another.  
There's no way to avoid it.   
There's only question about it. When?  
***********************************************************************  
It was pitch black outside. The window was open; it seemed to be drawing in a certain eeriness into the room. The brown haired man lay on his bed. He was neither awake nor asleep. The events of the day before were so clear in his mind, yet he refused to believe them.   
  
"Could it have been a dream? Yes, that's it. It was all a dream. I'll go over to her house right now and she'll be there waiting for me. I can tell her all about this crazy dream."  
  
He silently crept outside his room and out into the garage. The car lay there, waiting for his master. The man opened the door and stepped inside. He gripped the wheel with his sweaty palms and set off into the street. His thoughts enveloped him as he drove. Confusion. Hope. Courage. Depression.  
  
"No, this isn't right. She's dead. She's dead and it's my fault."  
  
He drove on.  
  
"Now I'm talking crazy again. She's not dead. She can't be dead!"  
  
After what seemed to be an eternity, he reached her house.   
  
He rang once.  
Ding-dong.  
No answer.  
He rang twice.  
No answer.  
He rang again times.  
Still no answer.  
  
"She's not home. I wonder where she could be at this hour."  
  
The man decided to head home yet somehow he found himself at the doorstep of his sister's house.........He ran the doorbell.  
  
"Coming!!!"  
  
His sister cautiously opened the door. She greeted him with a perfect smile. It was so perfect, that he could see right through it.  
  
"Oh. Hi Tai. What are you doing up this late?" she asked wiping away her tears.  
  
"Kari, what happened yesterday?"  
"What do you mean what happened yesterday?! You know what happened yesterday! Don't tell me you've already forgotten her!"  
  
She broke down sobbing. Tai came to a painful awakening. She was dead. She was truly dead. She would never come back. That was his breaking point. He hugged his sister and cried for all his worth.  
***********************************************************************  
How he ended up back in the safety of his bed, he didn't know. He only had one thing on his mind. Guilt.   
  
"She died because of me. If I had been the one driving maybe I could have dodged out of the way of that drunk driver. She wouldn't have suffered that fatal blow."  
  
Thoughts of suicide entered his head. He could hang himself. Or maybe he could slit his wrists. Perhaps he might jump off a building.   
  
It didn't take long for him to decide the method of his death. He walked to his kitchen and grabbed a sharp knife. The light made the clean surface reflect glare into his eyes. He felt the cold metal on his wrists.   
  
"This is it. Goodbye world. Goodbye family. Goodbye friends."  
  
He slowly sank the knife into his skin, thinking about his life. What he had accomplished. The people that he loved. No! He couldn't do it. In truth he had known all alone that he couldn't bring himself to do this. He was afraid. Fear was all over his body like a cancer. He was a coward.   
  
"Maybe someone else should've gotten the crest of courage."  
  
With that, he fell to the ground and drifted off to sleep...  
***********************************************************************  
"Come on, it'll be fun!!! It'll be better than you moping around all day."  
  
Those were the words that got him into this. He had no idea why he was sitting on a plane going to some so called "tropical island paradise." He sighed and looked out the window. Maybe he did need some relaxation to clear his mind. Just then the plane shook violently. The pilot's voice came on the speaker.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we're currently experiencing some turbulence, please fasten your seat belts."  
Suddenly the plane started diving down. This was the end. This is how his cycle of life would be completed. He knew he was going to die.  
  
"I'm coming to join you, sweet Sora.........."  
***********************************************************************  
There was only one death after the plane crash. A 22-year old man named Taichi Kamiya. Perhaps it was luck that nobody else was injured. Or maybe it was fate. Destiny has its strange ways of interfering with life. It seemed that destiny's agenda was to reunite two lovers.   
  
The End  
  
Flames? Death threats? Constructive criticism? Please review or send your comments to IceDragon353@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
